


he isn't bad,  he's sweet

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Kim Hongjoong, Boys In Love, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kissing, Leather Jackets, M/M, Making Out, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Motorcycles, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Photography, Student Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: seonghwa was still beside him, a pretty smile on his face."would you like to be partners with me? i don't really know anyone in here, and you seem really cool."hongjoong stared for a second, then nodded.or, supposed 'bad boy' (even though its just the leather) seonghwa teams up with hongjoong for an art project
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	he isn't bad,  he's sweet

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but have leatherjacket!seonghwa and art!hongjoong
> 
> I apologize for it escalating so quick, but have this little short! :(
> 
> my Twitter is holy_jpope if you wanna talk!!

kim hongjoong was not blind. kim hongjoong knew park seonghwa was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen in his short, gay life. kim hongjoong also knew that park seonghwa was a blunt, leather clad 'bad boy.' he fit the description, honestly. jet black hair slicked back in the most aesthetically pleasing way. earrings and smoky eye make up. leather jackets and pants with too many rips to count. big, chunky black boots to match his big, chunky black honda rebel. hongjoong totally didn't have a thing for scary, handsome men _(he did. 100%.)_

hongjoong had kept quiet about his infatuation with the older, not wanting to subject himself to the teasing he was bound to recieve. well, besides from wooyoung. the younger boy had found himself to be in the same position. of course, hongjoong had teased him, but later told him he wasn't alone.

_("hyung, have you seen choi san? oh my god, i want him to stomp on me with his fucking boots.")_

seonghwa was in hongjoong's art class, and sat a few seats in front from him. that's where the infatuation had started. seonghwa had a very proportionate and pleasing backside. hongjoong may or may not have sketched it once or twice. he also had really long legs, accentuated by they way he would prop them up on the desk during free time. and god, the bored expression on his face whenever he did always made hongjoong feel some type of way.

seonghwa was also quiet, only speaking up whenever he was called upon. he usually had some snarky remark to the questions, though.

currently, they were at their easels, sketching on paper to prepare for watercolor. they were given a choice to choose from, either flora or fauna. hongjoong chose a dog because it reminded him of yunho. they sketched, hongjoong looking up to see what seonghwa had sketched. the older had sketched out a bunch of chrysanthemums, and hongjoong watched as dexterous fingers maneuvered the pencil around. even from far away, seonghwas hands were pretty.

hongjoong focused back on his task as their professor walked by, clearing her throat as she gave hongjoong a _'get back to work'_ glare. he dipped his brush in water, running it over the brown paint pallete and began painting. he continued to sneak glances at seonghwa, eyes widening at how good the other was. he refocused _(again)_ as he painted the shadows and highlights. after another twenty minutes, the professor called time and everyone put their utensils down.

"alright. i want everyone to stand up and walk around, take a look at your classmates artwork. find techniques and uniqueness to each style. don't be afraid to complement. i'll give you sticky notes so you can write critiques down."

after she passed them out, they all stood, and began wandering around the room. hongjoong had went to see the girl who sat beside him, a vibrant array of flowers on her paper. 

"wow, this is amazing!"

he wrote down more complements on the sticky, and gave it to her. 

she thanked him, and he wandered off again. he couldn't help but turn around to his spot, wondering who was judging his work at the moment. his heart sped up as he saw leather in front of his easel. he quickly walked over, nodding as seonghwa looked at him, then back at the art.

"your technique is really good. i think yours is the best i've seen so far."

hongjoong willed his brain to work, stuttering his response.

"ah, t-thank you. i personally think watercolor is the easiest. not saying that its easy, just easier than the other forms of art. i actually got inspiration from my friend yunho, because he looks like a dog."

fuck, he was rambling. his brain apparently said _fuck you._

seonghwa let his eyes roam over the art again, shifting on his feet. he chuckled as the brunet rambled, turning to look at him. hongjoong had to look up due to the extra height given by his boots.

"oh yeah?"

it was such a simple question, but hongjoong panicked.

"yeah! he's not an actual dog. that would be weird. he would be a furry. not that there's anything wrong with that. fuck, i think he's in to puppy play, now that i mention it."

seonghwa had an amused grin gracing his features, and hongjoong mentally screenshotted that picture.

"as much as i would like to talk about puppy play, we still have art to criticize. would you do me the honor of critiquing mine?"

hongjoong nodded, following the taller to his seat. up close, the painting was astounding. the attention to detail was immaculate, and he told seonghwa so.

surprisingly, the older blushed, looking down at his feet. he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

"thank you. that means a lot coming from a great artist such as yourself."

"huh?"

"i've seen a few of your pieces in the hallways and on the school website. you're really good."

hongjoong short circuited. seonghwa had seen his paintings? and liked them?

"thank you so much. i didn't know you had such an interest in art, let alone mine."

seonghwa hummed, and turned to his desk. he wrote down something on the sticky note, and hongjoong forgot he was to do the same. he quickly wrote ' _keep it up! you're amazing_ ' before turning to hand it to the other. seonghwa accepted it, and gave his in return. 

he didn't have time to read it, the professor making an announcement to the class. 

"this next project is a photography project. you are to get in pairs and come up with your own theme. it will be due next week."

hongjoong panicked. he didn't know anybody in this class, and everyone seemed to have their pairs picked out. he felt a nudge on his shoulder, and snapped out of his shock.

seonghwa was still beside him, a pretty smile on his face.

"would you like to be partners with me? i don't really know anyone in here, and you seem really cool."

hongjoong stared for a second, then nodded. seonghwa began packing his things, and fuck there was a helmet. _hongjoong loved a man who cared about safety_. the bell rang, and seonghwa picked up his backpack. he turned back to hongjoong, shooting him another smile.

"cool. i put my number on the sticky note, by the way."

with that, seonghwa was gone.

hongjoong immediately looked at the sticky note in his hand, and felt his face go red.

' _a cute dog painted by a cute boy. p.s.h. xx-xxx-xxx'_

fuck, that means he would have to text first.

________

"woo, you'll never believe what happened to me today."

wooyoung looked up from his kimchi, eyes wide and mouth full. he was the only one of his friends that had the same lunch period as him, so he had to spill immediately. wooyoung chewed and swallowed before urging hongjoong to talk.

"seonghwa judged my art and said it was _'the best he had seen_ '. were partners now for the photo project. he also called me cute and gave me his number."

wooyoung excitedly clapped, earning the attention of the surrounding tables. they quickly went back to their lunch.

"hyung! thats literally so cute! we love cliché shit."

hongjoong smiled, stealing a piece of wooyoung's kimchi. the younger whined in protest, so hongjoong gave him some of his meat.

"speaking of cliché, i ran into san earlier. choi fucking san. like, literally ran into him. dropped my bag and everything, and he fucking helped me. and smiled with his cute ass dimples. can't believe i didn't die of embarrassment."

hongjoong cooed, then went back to eating. the table of girls next to them suddenly started squealing, whispering behind their hands and fixing their hair haphazardly.

_"he's such a hottie."_

_"i know! i wonder if he has a girlfriend."_

_"i saw him smoking outside the other day, and i don't understand how he looks good doing it."_

hongjoong lifted up his head to look around and see what, or rather who, the girls were gushing about.

he suddenly understood what they were going on about, and he would've joined them, but he was too busy trying not to eject himself into the roof because seonghwa _(and san in tow)_ was walking in their direction, eyes bored and dull. they lit up when he saw hongjoong, and he could've sworn they sparkled.

"hey! i didn't know you had this lunch!"

beside him, wooyoung gaped, averting his eyes as san nodded at him.

"uh, yeah-yeah, we do. haven't seen you in here, though."

"yeah, we normally sit over by the back wall, but our table was taken. we were on our way out, but then i saw you! do you mind if we sit?"

before he could answer, wooyoung was kicking his bag to the floor and gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"of course! the more the merrier!"

they both sat down, setting their food down as well. seonghwa had brought kimchi too, and san brought ramen. they ate in silence, hongjoong laughing to himself when wooyoung offered san some kimchi. san gladly took it, humming in delight. hongjoong made a note to tease wooyoung after lunch. he glanced up at seonghwa, who had just taken a bite of his food. his hair was flawless, he noticed.

"just to get formalities out of the way, can i call you hyung?"

seonghwa finished his bite, wiping his mouth. he grinned at hongjoong.

"yeah, that would be great."

"awesome. ok, so what the fuck, seonghwa-hyung? how the hell do you get your hair slicked back so perfect?" he pointed a finger at him.

san choked on a laugh.

"i just slick it back, i guess. not much to it."

hongjoong huffed.

"thats unfair. when i try, it looks like i got electrocuted by albert einstein."

this time, both wooyoung and san let out howling laughs, wooyoung leaning on the table for support.

"hey, don't laugh!"

even seonghwa was chuckling into his hand, and hongjoong crossed his arms.

"i bet you still look cute."

fuck seonghwa and his flirtatious nature.

hongjoong slammed his head down on the table, hoping for a concussion.

________

the brunet had just gotten out of his last class of the day, and while it was his favorite class, he was just ready to go home.

he sighed as he walked down the stairs, sticking his hands in his hoodie pocket. he felt something move around, and realized it was the sticky note seonghwa had given him. 

he took it out, rereading the neat scrawl of his handwriting. he looked at the number on the bottom of the paper, and did a little happy dance on the inside. he took his phone out of his back pocket, entering the information before debating on what to send. _hi? no, thats too boring. hey seonghwa-hyung!! no, that's too eager_. his thumbs jumped around his screen, his mind coming up with words and pressing send before he could think.

 _ **hongjoong**_  
hey, its hongjoong  
9:37 pm

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
hey, what's up?  
9:37 pm

hongjoong smiled, the phone light illuminating his face as he walked.

 _ **hongjoong**_  
i just got out of class, now walking twenty minutes in the cold to go home ahaha  
9:38 pm

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
oh wow, this late?  
9:38 pm

 _ **hongjoong**_  
yeah, it kinda sucks lmao  
9:38 pm

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
i know we don't know each other well and all  
but would you like me to come get you?  
i can take you home  
i promise im not a murderer  
9:39 pm

hongjoong sputtered, sitting down on a nearby bench on the sidewalk. he shivered at the cold october air, rubbing his nose.

 _ **hongjoong**_  
thats exactly what a murderer would say  
but i dont want to be a bother  
i dont live too far, but its still a ways  
9:39 pm

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
nonsense  
i don't live that far away  
plus its cold, joong  
where are you at?  
9:40 pm

hongjoong felt warm inside from the nickname, even though it was a quite common one for him. but knowing that seonghwa called him that as well had him glowing. or did he even mean to? 

_**hongjoong**_  
im by the music building  
on the bench right outside  
9:40 pm

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
i'll be there in ten  
hope you don't mind motorcycles  
9:41 pm

fuck, hongjoong forgot about that. he found that he didn't mind it, though. he huddled up on the bench, pulling his knees to his chest to keep warm. he should've worn his puffy coat. he fiddled around on his phone, and true to his word, ten minutes later he heard the rumbling of seonghwa's bike. 

the older parked it not too far away, kicking out the kickstand before sticking his hands in his pockets and jogging towards hongjoong. he stopped in front of the younger, breath coming out in visible puffs in the air.

"hey."

"hey yourself."

seonghwa wasn't in his normal get up, but in a black hoodie with a matching beanie and camouflage pajama pants. he still looked good.

"you ready? its cold, and i can't feel my toes."

hongjoong nodded and stood up, rubbing his hands together. they walked to the bike, and seonghwa grabbed the helmet that was on the seat. he handed it to hongjoong, waiting for the boy to take it. 

"hyung, what about you?"

seonghwa shook his head, still holding it out.

"i'll be fine. would rather me get blunt force head trauma than you."

hongjoong willed his heart to slow down, and he really shouldn't be giddy with such words, but he can't help it. he refused again.

"no, hyung. its your helmet."

"you're really fucking stubborn."

seonghwa had walked the two extra steps between them to lift it up to hongjoong's head, pushing it down and knocking on the visor. hongjoong's head felt heavy.

"see? you didn't feel that, did you? thats because it keeps you safe."

he had said it with a sarcastic tone, and hongjoong playfully shoved him away.

"oh, fuck off!"

seonghwa laughed as he stepped in again, this time securing and adjusting the straps underneath hongjoong's chin. hongjoong was glad he couldn't see how red he was beneath the helmet. seonghwa had flipped up the visor, and cooed.

"thats adorable. your cheeks are all squished!"

"start the damn bike, its freezing!"

seonghwa complied, throwing a leg over the body. he turned the key, and the engine roared to life.

"well, hop on."

hongjoong was faced with the realization that he would have to actually wrap his arms around seonghwa, and his soul left his body. he timidly threw a leg over, scooting up behind seonghwa and wrapping his arms around his waist. _fuck, his waist was small._ seonghwa kicked up the stand, and turned back to hongjoong.

"don't let go."

and with that, seonghwa pulled out of the spot he was in, and they were on the road. hongjoong had never been on a motorcycle in his life, and he was glad he could experience it with seonghwa.

the air was cold as it his the part of his face not covered by the helmet, so he moved his face behind seonghwa's head, hoping the older would block the biting air.

"turn left at the next street!"

seonghwa nodded to show that he heard, and hongjoong nearly had a heart attack as the bike turned, lowering them closer to the ground.

they drove another few miles, hongjoong shouting directions into seonghwa's ear. it was kinda hard to hear, hongjoong had found out. 

he liked this. the feel of the wind against his body _(or some of his body, seonghwa had been blocking most of it.)_ it was peaceful, especially at night when there was nobody around to interrupt.

seonghwa sped up, seeing as they were on a clear, straight road. hongjoong laughed in delight as he held on tighter, and he shouted with joy. they were going at least 85 mph, and hongjoong had never felt more safe in his life.

they reached hongjoong's apartment sometime later, and seonghwa had walked him up to the door.

"ah, you probably want this back."

hongjoong undid the straps and handed the helmet back to seonghwa, who started laughing.

"your hair looks ridiculous."

"shut up, i bet you don't look much better after wearing a helmet either."

they both laughed, feeling warm. _(on the inside. outside, they were freezing.)_ seonghwa tucked the helmet under his arm, shivering.

"thank you for picking me up."

"anytime, joong. i'll see you later. goodnight."

with that, seonghwa leaned in a quickly pecked his cold cheek, quickly turning around and walking back to his bike. he put the helmet on and started the bike. he waved as he left, and hongjoong stood outside until he couldnt see him anymore. 

hongjoong placed his hand on the cheek seonghwa had kissed, and his cheeks were on fire.

thirty minutes later, when he was all cozy and warm in bed, his phone lit up. he laughed as he read the message, the picture of seonghwa with helmet hair quickly becoming the olders contact picture.

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
img.jpg  
you were right  
i don't look much better  
goodnight joong  
10:32 pm

 _ **hongjoong**_  
goodnight hyung :)  
10:32 pm

________

the next day in their art class, seonghwa had asked the girl next to hongjoong to switch seats with him. luckily, she obliged, sending hongjoong a confused look.

"hyung, what are you doing here?"

seonghwa set his stuff down, his helmet clanking on the floor. he sat down, huffing. he crossed his arms, shooting a playful glare at hongjoong.

"what, i can't sit by my friend?"

hongjoong sputtered, getting out his pencil set.

"no no! thats not what i meant!"

seonghwa raised a brow, watching as hongjoong opened his box.

"kinda sounded like it."

"you know what i meant!"

seonghwa laughed, and started unpacking his supplies as well. they sat in silence as the room slowly filled up, and class began shortly.

today was pretty much a free day, used for planning their projects out. hongjoong started sketching his mom from memory, seonghwa watching him. he had his boots on the table again, and hongjoong forced himself not to look.

"so, about our project. what should we do it on?"

hongjoong set his pencil down, finally turning to face the taller. 

"i don't know, honestly. i'm personally good with anything."

seonghwa hummed, tapping his chin in thought. he lit up, smiling at hongjoong.

"what about american 50's? you know, greasers and soc's, like the outsiders."

hongjoong thought about it. he honestly liked the idea, and if it meant getting to see seonghwa in more leather then sign him up.

"ok, that sounds cool. i'm assuming you want to be the greaser?"

seonghwa scoffed, placing a hand on his chest.

"well of course."

they both laughed, and hongjoong went back to sketching. seonghwa leaned on the table, resting his head on his hand.

"cool. do you want to meet up at the closed off bridge outside of town after class sometime?"

seonghwa nodded, handing hongjoong the eraser on the table as he saw the other searching for it. their hands brushed, and the smaller boy felt his ears go red.

"yeah, i'll let you know when i'm on my way. do you need a ride?"

as much as hongjoong would love to say yes, he doesn't want the older wasting his gas. he can make wooyoung waste gas.

"no, wooyoung can take me. thank you though."

"cool."

class went by fairly quickly after that, and the two boys walked to lunch together.

they quickly found wooyoung, and surprisingly san too, as they were seated at their self designated table. they sat down, getting their lunches out of their bags. wooyoung and san waved, going back to their conversation.

"wooyoung, i'm gonna need you to drive me to the old bridge later."

wooyoung wiped his mouth, looking at hongjoong.

"why? nobody ever goes to the bridge."

"it's for a project. seonghwa and i are doing a photoshoot there."

wooyoung just nodded, sliding the rest of his food over to san, who smiled in response. the two were making fast friends apparently.

"just tell me the time, hyung."

hongjoong couldn't wait.

________

hongjoong honest to god had to look up what 50's fashion was in america, because he had no clue. he didn't even know if he owned anything to go with the decade.

he decided on some blue jeans, rolling them up to the tops of his ankles. he had white collared shirt from who knows what, so he settled on that with a cream colored sweater vest over top of it. he rolled the sleeves on the collared shirt, and deemed himself good. all he had to do was fix his hair. 

fuck, he didnt know how to slick it back. he quickly got his phone out, texting seonghwa.

 _ **hongjoong**_  
hyung, can u bring ur hair gel  
i might need help with my hair  
6:22 pm

 _ **seonghwa hyung**_  
of course  
im leaving as soon as i shower  
6:24 pm

hongjoong responded with an 'ok', and put his shoes on. just converse.  
he called wooyoung, sitting on his bed as he waited for the younger to answer.

_"hello?"_

"hey young-ah, can you come get me now?"

_"yeah, just let me finish eating. you said you were shooting with seonghwa, right?"_

"mhm."

wooyoung chuckled, and hongjoong could see the smug little grin on his face.

_"you two have been awfully chummy here lately."_

hongjoong scoffed, picking at a thread on his jeans. 

"you're one to talk. you act as if i don't see you give san your food all the time. or how he knocks his head against yours."

the line went silent. 

"wooyoung?"

_"hyung, he's just so cute, oh my god! he is a literal baby, platform boots and chokers be damned."_

hongjoong laughed, glad his friend had found a boy he liked.

they hung up eventually, and wooyoung was at his door twenty minutes later. hongjoong grabbed his keys and headed out.

wooyoung snorted as hongjoong entered the car, putting it in drive.

"what the hell are you wearing? you look old."

"shut up, it's for the shoot. our theme is america in the 50's."

wooyoung whistled as he changed lanes, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

"glad i wasn't there in the 50's."

"please, you know you would be swooning over the boys. san and seonghwa already dress like them."

wooyoung turned right, and protested.

"ugh, san dresses way better. i'm sure boys back then didn't wear chokers and black eye makeup. he told me he even wore a skirt one time. a _skirt!_ he automatically beats them."

hongjoong laughed as they drove.

"ok, go off i guess."

wooyoung slapped his shoulder.

"see if i ever drive you anywhere again."

they eventually made it to the bridge, and hongjoong smiled as he saw seonghwa standing against his bike. he stepped out of the car, and wooyoung yelled after him. 

"have fun!"

he reversed and drove off, leaving them alone. seonghwa looked like a god. he was in his normal get up. a leather jacket, black jeans and his black hair done perfectly. a small satchel at his side. he smiled as hongjoong walked up to him. he surprised hongjoong with a hug. 

they pulled away, and seonghwa took his satchel off. he reached in it and pulled out his hair gel. he opened it, scooping some up on his fingers.

"come here."

hongjoong obliged, stepping in. this close, he could smell the older. he smelled like cologne and cigarette smoke. hongjoong loved it.

seonghwa carefully ran his hands through hongjoong's hair, collecting it and pushing it back. hongjoong didn't know where to look, so he stared at seonghwa's chin. it was a nice chin. he felt seonghwa move his hands to the side, his hair moving along with them. hongjoong could fall asleep at the feeling of hands in his hair. seonghwa removed his hands, much to hongjoong's disapproval, and fixed any stray pieces. he deemed it ok and stepped back. 

"there. you look amazing, by the way."

"thank you."

seonghwa went back to his bike, where he had a camera set up on a tripod. hongjoong was taken aback at the professionalism. he watched as seonghwa fiddled with the settings.

"ok, for the first one, i was thinking we could go under the bridge."

"sounds good."

seonghwa grabbed the camera and his satchel, and they began walking down the slope of the hill beside the bridge. nobody ever came out here, so they weren't worried about cars.

hongjoong jumped as he felt a hand on his lower back, and relaxed as he saw seonghwa smile from the corner of his eye. they made it down, and seonghwa set up the camera.

"ok, so you know how they were always fighting and shit? i was thinking i could like, pull you by the collar of your shirt. i want you to look like you want to hurt me."

 _kill me now,_ hongjoong thought.

"yeah, o-ok."

seonghwa set the timer on the camera, and walked over to hongjoong.

"ready?"

"yeah."

hongjoong's eyes widened as seonghwa roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in and staring him down. his eyes were intense, and his mouth was lifted in a sneer. if he wouldn't have known it was fake, he would've fainted on the spot.

he faintly remembered he was supposed to look mean, so he mustered up a mean look, eyes glaring back into seonghwa's as he placed his hands on the olders chest. the shutter of the camera went off, and seonghwa released his grip. he smoothed out the wrinkles in hongjoongs shirt.

he ran over to check the picture, exclaiming in joy.

"this looks really good!"

"hey quick question."

seonghwa looked up, tilting his head.

"do you think you could pin me against the wall?"

seonghwa laughed, setting the camera back down.

"totally. i'm always up for pinning cute boys up against walls."

hongjoong cursed his brain for making him speak, but he was glad he did. seonghwa set the timer again, and ran back to hongjoong.

he walked forward until hongjoong was against the concrete wall, grabbing his shirt again. hongjoong didnt know what to do with his hands, so he wrapped them around seonghwa's forearms. they both stared at each other, then seonghwa's eyes flickered to hongjoong's lips. seonghwa whispered to him.

"you could always tell there was tension between the two guys."

the camera shutter went off again, but neither of them moved. seonghwa stayed for just a few seconds though, before releasing hongjoong and going back to the camera.

hongjoong was frozen against the wall, and it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. he heard seongwha let out a whoop, and he assumed the picture was good too.

they walked back uphill, and seonghwa turned to him.

"do you have any other ideas?"

hongjoong couldn't speak at the moment, so he shook his head. seonghwa smiled, taking hongjoong's hand and leading him towards the motorcycle. he let go, and hongjoong wanted to protest.

"can you lean on the front of my bike? like put your hands in between the handlebars? i'll sit down, and you can shoot me a dirty look again."

hongjoong obeyed as seonghwa sat down. he placed his hands where seonghwa had told him, and gave his dirtiest look to seonghwa. seonghwa reciprocated, pulling a _fucking cigarette_ out of his pocket and placing it in his mouth. _fuck._ he stared at hongjoong, and the camera clicked.

this time, they both went to check it.

"wow, this looks legit."

seonghwa laughed, and grabbed his satchel. he pulled out a bunch of make up, and looked at hongjoong.

"can i do your makeup? i want to go for 'we just beat the hell out of each other.'"

hongjoong nodded, and seonghwa put the makeup on the seat of his bike. he picked up a brush, running it over a dark purple. he ran the brush over hongjoong's cheek, blending it out carefully. he ran it over a dark red, brushing it over the apple of his cheek. he also did something with some rubbery substance _(hongjoong wasn't good with makeup)_  
and delicately placed it over his lip, using fake blood to make it look split open. he gasped as seonghwa picked up a mirror and showed him, careful not to smile. 

"wow. this looks amazing."

"ah, thank you."

hongjoong watched with interest as seonghwa did his own, using scar wax _(as he learned) _to make his eyebrow look busted, as well as the bridge of his nose. he had blood running from one nostril. he brushed on a bruise on his jaw, and he was done.__

__hongjoong followed him to the middle of the bridge, watching as he set the camera up again._ _

__"ok, can you stand beside me and pretend to wipe at your lip?"_ _

__"you got it."_ _

__seonghwa stood beside him, rubbing at his jaw. hongjoong pretended to rub at his lip, staring into the camrera as seonghwa looked down. the shutter went off again, and seonghwa went to reset it._ _

__"what are we doing now?"_ _

__"just look up at me."_ _

__"haha, because im short."_ _

__seongwha laughed, standing back in front of hongjoong. he looked down as the shorter looked up._ _

__"what are we going for now?"_ _

__seonghwa didn't answer, instead grabbed hongjoong by the shirt _(again)_ and pulled him in. this time, he didnt stop pulling. hongjoong gasped as he felt seonghwa's lips meet his, pulling him against the older. hongjoong let his eyes fall shut, wrapping his arms around seonghwa's shoulders. they kissed even as the shutter went off, too engrossed with one another. seonghwa pulled back just to lean in again, slipping his tongue in whenever hongjoong opened his mouth. hongjoong sighed into the kiss, wrapping his fingers in the hairs at the base of seonghwa's neck. he pulled away once again, chuckling when hongjoong chased him._ _

__"breaking the tension."_ _

__hongjoong laughed, leaning his head on seonghwa's shoulder._ _

__"i promise, it was supposed to be an innocent kiss. but your mouth felt really good."_ _

__"its all good. im glad you kissed me, though."_ _

__seonghwa laughed, wiping the fake blood off of his mouth._ _

__"i am too."_ _

__they blushed as they saw the picture, that moment forever captured. seonghwa packed up his stuff, and turned to hongjoong._ _

__"so, can i take you home?"_ _

__hongjoong giggled, winking at seonghwa._ _

__"its a little too early to be asking me that, don't you think, park seonghwa?"_ _

__seonghwa was visibly flustered, shuffling his feet on the ground._ _

__"not like that, doofus. i meant can i take you back to your apartment? i have a feeling wooyoung is occupied."_ _

__"what makes you say that?"_ _

__"san texted me earlier, saying quote on quote _'hyung i asked wooyoung to come over and watch movies am i moving too fast?'_ "_ _

__hongjoong laughed again, mentally congratulating wooyoung. he pecked seonghwa on the cheek, loving the way his cheeks lit up._ _

__"i would love that."_ _

___(seonghwa finally asked hongjoong out after that, kissing him once more when he dropped hongjoong off at his apartment.)_ _ _


End file.
